


You've Got This

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	You've Got This

You are lucky that someone had left the supply closet open. You’re hiding in closet scared that someone will come in and see you like this. You hear a knock at the door.   
“Hey Y/N are you in here?” It’s Miles “Do you want me to leave?” he says when you don’t respond.   
“Please stay Miles.” you say though the tears that have started to form in your eyes. The door to the closet opens and Miles walks in. He closes the door behind him and he sit down next to you. You rest your head on his shoulder. “How did you know I was in here?” you whisper not wanting anyone who might be in the hallway to hear you.   
“Before I went to lunch I noticed how stressed you looked but I didn’t wanna say anything with everyone else in the room. Then I came back and saw you were no longer at your desk so I started to look for you.” You start relaxing a little bit having Miles here makes you feel safe.   
“You wanna talk about what’s got you so stressed? You don’t have to but I’m here if you want to.” You hug his arm and take a deep breath.   
“I’ve been having a hard time getting one seance done and I’m terrified that Kerry and Gray won’t like it.” You take another deep breath.   
“They’ll love it, trust me you’re a good animator Y/N.” He hugs you closer to him and you being to cry   
“Miles I don’t...know what I’d...do without you.” You say though the mess of tears now falling   
“Hey it’s alright I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” You both sit there not saying anything until the tears stop falling. You stand up   
“As much as I would love to stay here with you.” You say taking a deep breath still calming down after crying so much. “I have a seance to finish.” you say with as much of a confident smile you could muster on your face. Miles also stands up and kisses you on the forehead.   
“You’ve got this Y/N.”   
“Thank Miles I needed this.”   
“No sweat, anything for you.” he say as he opens the door.


End file.
